I Got A Job?
by Coffee-and-cute-girls
Summary: Brittany and her brother open a coffee shop in Minneapolis, Santana needs a job
1. Chapter 1

Bordom.

It was the only word for what Santana was feeling. Sitting in the bar, surrounded by all her friends, with Quinn on one side and Kurt on the other, all she could feel with boredom. It wasn't that she wasn't enjoying playing with the feeling of the bartender, (Jake?,) who had been flirting with her all night, just that it didn't feel like enough.

Leaving the car and shooting a look of death at Kurt in response to his offer to join her she slipped out of the bar. Looking around she was greeted by the familiar sites of the street of Minneapolis. It wasn't that Puck's was her favorite bar, but the nightlife around wasn't all that great, and besides Quinn totally had a thing for the Puck guy.

They had all decided to move out to Minnesota after high school, the theater scene was almost as good as New York's and it felt more approachable for actors who were just starting out. It was weird being there without Rachel, but after Finn and everything they understood wanting to go to NYC, it had always really been her dream anyway.

Santana started wandering aimlessly down the street wishing she had brought a coat, even though it was only September. The Gopher State seemed to have no inbetweens, it was either 100 degrees out or freezing. She knew she should go back to the bar, but she also new Quinn would understand, she hadn't really been her same bad ass self sense the break up with Dani. It was tough, they had been dating through most of college, but not being able to shake it of scared her more than anything else.

She found herself sitting at a coffee shop a few blocks from the bar, it would probably be closing soon, but she new to value any amount of peace and quiet she could get. She ordered a dark roast coffee from the guy working there, his name tag read Sam and he had a mop of goofy blond hair.

"Here you go," he smiles handing her the mug of steaming hot liquid "I hope you Batman!"

She looks down at the mug noticing the huge cartoon of the red man climbing up a building emblazoned on the front.

"What is this place anyway, it's kind of weird to have mugs that aren't just, I don't know, boring?" Santana replies, noting that even to her, the lack of a scornful remark or comment of nerdyness felt odd.

"It's just a start up, my sister and I bought the space and thought it would be fun by fun mugs, we drove up to Grand Marais and got a ton from the recycling center up there, that's where that ones from, the other ones are just from random places we've been and thrift stores around town." He seemed really excited to tell the story, and she figured at least one of them should be happy so she kept up the conversation.

"That's awesome, when did you guys open, wasn't their a Caribou here before?" She didn't really care, but she also didn't have anything better to do, might as well stay here in the warmth and sober up.

"We just opened two weeks ago, some people still come in here and are disappointed they can't get the Mint Condition Mocha they were expecting, but they get over it, or at least pretend to." His lopsided grin intensified as Santana took the seat closest to where he was standing behind the counter talking. "It's been super fun, stressful, but satisfying. Britanny, my sister, can't work much because she's still in school, and it's hard to find people to work, we're too far for most of the college kids."

"So your sister co-owns a business well still in school, thats amazing! Maybe I should just do that, my friends keep telling my I need a job, I mean I think they need to get lives before they can tell me what to do, but whatever…" She rolled her eyes thinking about Rachels angry rant over skype about no one being able to survive on an actor's pay, and how getting another job was essential and yada yada yada.

"You could work for us!" He looked positively elated, but his face fell as Sanatana started to snicker.

"Right, please go home and tell you sister, that you," she pauses to as laughter engulfed her again, "Hired some random chick, practically of the street, whose name you don't even know and who has no credentials. I'll even give you my number so you can tell me how it goes." Santana had quieted down, Sam had gotten her out of her bored state, she would give him that much.

He frowned grabbing a piece of paper and a pen from the counter and coming around the counter to sit with her, clearly under the assumption no one else was coming in for the night. He sat down crossing his legs and assuming a mock professional appearance.

"Allow me to conduct an interview, as you Americans say, Ms. …" he allowed the words to spew from him in the most pretentious British accent he could muster.

"Lopez, Santana Lopez." She had to admit she was amused by his dorkiness, though not convinced she wanted a job at the coffee shop at all.

"Favorite Superhero; keeping in mind iron man does not count as he is just a rich man with fancy toys?"

"Black Widow?"

"Perfect, you're hired."

"I don't know man, you seem cool, but I haven't even met your sister and I don't know anything about making coffee…" She was trying desperately to figure out if it was a good idea of not, on the plus side it would get her friends of her back, but she also didn't like people in general so that was a definite downside.

"Pleaseeee, we could really use some more hands on deck, plus you seem really chill. Coffee is super easy, people only pay for it because the fancy machines are expensive. Britt will be here soon come on do it for me?" His reciting the whole thing in an Oliver Twist voice was really what pushed her over the edge.

"Fine, but I better be able to keep my tips," she sighed out.

They made small talk for about fifteen minutes until an amazingly beautiful blonde women who Santana could only assume was Brittany walked into the shop, sobbing.


	2. Chapter 2

Running to the side of the girl, Brittany, Sam engulfs her is a strong hug gently kissing the top of her head.

"Hey, hey, it's going to be okay, what's wrong, Brit-Brit, shhhh, it's gonna be okay" Brittany continued sobbing in his arms trying to breath deeply and regain some composure.

"Sh-She dumped me, Dani dumped me." From her seat at the table Santana looked on in shock at the personal and emotion wrought seen in front of her. The second Dani's name left Brittany's lips however San froze dropping her now empty mug onto the table in front of her.

The noise brought her to Brittanys attention and seemed to snap her, at least temporarily out of the melancholy. "Oh, I didn't mean to umm, interrupt, whatever, uh this is…" Brittany stuttered out looking confusedly between the complete stranger who somehow looked very familiar and her brother.

"Oh, no it's not, umm, he just hired me to work here, uh if that's alright with you?" Santana stammered through the sentence unsure how to proceed. "My name's Santana Lopez, I'll just leave you guys to it," she stood up moving in the direction of the glass door. Santana missed the flicker of recognition in Brittany's eyes at her name, but Sam gave Britt a questioning look which she promptly ignored.

"No, no it's alright," Brittany said straightening up and managing to summon a smile that some how looked real. "We only dated for like 2 or 3 months, I was just surprised." She gave her brother a final squeeze before heading over to Santana whose face had gone white.

"What did you say her name was," demanded Santana some of her old fire coming back.

"Dani? Dani Smith, why do you know her?" Santana could feel her heart breaking all over again, her fists balled with our her control and she seethed trying to concentrate on not killing anyone and more importantly not crying.

"Wow, wow, wow don't go all incredible hulk on us," laughed Brittany as she pulled her into a tight embrace. It was one of those hugs where it felt less like you body was being held and more like your sole was being given the best hug imaginable. Santana felt her muscles relax against her will, something about Brittany just made it so hard for her to stay mad. Sam looked on in awe as Santana went limp in his sister's arms.

"We, umm, dated for 3 and a half years, pretty much through college, she broke up with my 3 months ago because 'It just wasn't working out'" Santana looked dead into Brittany's eyes as she told the story.

All Britt could think to do was to pull her into another hug nuzzling her head into her neck in a way that would have made her so uncomfortable if it were any other stranger. They stayed like that until Sam felt the need to interrupt.

"So you guys both love Black Widow," he said trying to bring the conversation back to a place that he understood, and was included in.

Brittany looked at San and replied simply "Duh."

Santana had agreed to show up the next morning for her first shift, and after getting an earful from Quin about wasting water for her excessively long shower she showed up to the shop at 5:50. Brittany was already waiting inside the shop, which wasn't all that surprising, Sam said she had a better work ethic than anyone else he had ever met.

"What's your poison?" Brittany asked from behind the counter. Seeing the shocked look on Santana's face she immediately followed it up with, "I mean what kind of coffee do you want? Sorry, I though that would be funny but…"

"No, no it's fine," Santana replied quickly, "I just wasn't following, just black coffee sounds great though, thanks."

"Perfect, come back here and I'll show you how to make it." San sauntered around the bar grinning at the stack of mismatched mugs as she walked by them.

"Alright so this part is pretty much just like making coffee at home, here's where we keep the filters…" Britt kept talking about the coffee machine and different kinds of beans but Santana was pretty sure there wasn't going to be a test, which was good because she was paying no attention. Brittany was wearing tight black jeans with a black and white checkered belt, it had one of those clasps on it that always reminded her of an airplane seat belt. Her shirt was black v-neck, it had one of those fake tears in it to reveal hulk abs. On anyone else it may have looked dorky but on Brittany the whole outfit looked like it was designed for her body.

"Alright you think you got that?" Brittany checked her plain black watch nervously noting that it was time to open the store. "Don't worry it's alot to take in, I've done the morning shift alone before, at least I'll have someone to talk to even if you can't quite help yet." Santana just nodded unsure how to respond to Brittany's extreme amount of kindness.

"So how come you were here so late last night anyway?" Brittany didn't sound judgmental, just curios.

"I was at that bar down the street and I just didn't feel like being there, so I left. I kind of wandered in here to get out of the cold and stayed for the cute mugs." Brittany gave her a curious look smirking in a way that Santana couldn't deny was really sexy.

Before she could respond to Santana's story she was interrupted by the arrival of the first customer of the morning. Santana hit herself in her minds eye for the letting her self so much as look at Brittany. The guys order was simple and to go so he was out of there almost as soon as he walked in.

"So you're claiming you stayed for the cute mugs, because from what Sam tells you of your time together muga might not have been the only thing you found cute." Britt winked at her in a way that could have been interpreted of flirtatious if she hadn't just said she thought Santana liked her brother.

"What Sam thought.. Oh, I should talk to him I guess, ut uh, no he's sweet, but I don't really swing that way." Santana was confused, she had already said she had dated Dani, why did Britt think she would like Sam?

"Oh alright, I mean I like everyone, I just forget sometimes not everyone does." Brittany licked her lips, Santana was beginning to think it was a nervous tick, a very sexy, very distracting tick.

"Ya, well, do you want to-" Santana was interrupted by the arrival of another customer. The rest of the shift went on with small talk and light flirting, maybe, neither of them were quite sure.


End file.
